I Love you by: Scarlet Maple
by Seasons Stories Indonesia
Summary: 'Aku juga mencintaimu... Shinichi...' /a fiction by Scarlet Maple, Mind to RnR guys?


**I LOVE YOU**

Author : _Scarlet Maple_  
Rating : T

Cast :

- Ran Mouri

- Shinichi Kudo

'_**Aku... juga mencintaimu... Shinichi…'**_

Seorang gadis berjalan di tengah dinginnya kota Tokyo di malam hari. Yang ia pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana caranya ia cepat sampai di apartmentnya di pusat kota. Ia sudah merasa sangat lelah, ditambah lagi angin malam musim dingin terasa sangat menusuk tulang-tulangnya.

Gadis itu berdiri di sebuah halte menunggu bus yang akan mengantarnya ke tempat yang ia tuju. Matanya terasa sangat berat untuk tetap terbuka. Ia kembali teringat dengan ayahnya yang pasti akan menjemputnya disaat-saat seperti ini, walau hanya dengan mobil sewaan dan ocehan di sepanjang perjalanan. Ia merasa kerinduan kembali menjalar memenuhi hatinya. Matanya mulai tergenang air mata sampai ia merasa kepalanya dilempari dengan sebuah jaket hitam.  
"Jangan menangis ditempat seperti ini!" Ia mendengar suara yang sangat tidak asing baginya. Suara seseorang yang secara tidak langsung menyebabkan kematian ayahnya.  
"Shi... Shinichi.." ucap gadis itu setelah melihat seorang laki-laki yang kini hanya mengenakan sweater.  
"Cepat hapus air matamu kalau tidak mau jadi pusat perhatian di bus, Ran!" Gadis itu memalingkan wajahnya dan mendapati sebuah bus sedang melaju mendekati tempat mereka berdiri. Ia menuruti perkataan laki-laki itu tanpa banyak bicara lalu menaiki bus yang kini sudah berhenti di depannya dan diikuti oleh laki-laki itu.  
"..." Ran menyerahkan kembali jaket hitam milik laki-laki itu tanpa membuka mulut.  
"Pakailah kalau kau kedinginan"  
"Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa" Balas Shinichi lembut. Ran menarik kembali dan mengenakan jaket itu, lalu berpangku tangan memandang ke luar jendela bus. "Maafkan aku..." Gadis itu cukup terkejut dengan kata-kata yang ia dengar.  
"Apa?"  
"Kau rindu pada ayahmu bukan?"  
"..." Ran tertunduk. Seperti biasa, Shinichi mampu menebak perasaan gadis itu.  
"Maafkan aku, Ran" ucap lembut Shinichi yang tidak seperti biasanya membuat hati Ran bergetar. Ia merasa bersalah mendengarnya. Mengapa ia bisa punya pikiran yang menyalahkan Shinichi tentang semua ini?

Sejak kejadian yang menjadi mimpi buruk bagi semua orang itu, bagi Ran maupun Shinichi, yang membuat mereka kehilangan orang-orang yang dicintai. Entah sejak kapan semuanya berawal. Conan Edogawa yang ternyata adalah Shinichi Kudo yang mengecil. Ai Haibara yang ternyata adalah mantan anggota organisasi jahat yang identik dengan pakaian hitam mereka. Sampai ayah dari Shinichi Kudo yang ternyata adalah dalang dari semua hal yang menyakitkan hati ini. Entah setan apa yang merasuki dirinya sehingga ia sendiri tega membunuh istrinya demi kelancaran rencananya membunuh Shinichi yang mengetahui identitas aslinya. Seperti singa kelaparan yang mendapat target mangsanya, ia mati-matian ingin membunuh anaknya sendiri bahkan walau harus menghabisi nyawa Profesor Agasa, Makoto, Ai Haibara, dan Kogoro Mouri yang berusaha melindungi nyawa Shinichi. Dan ia sendiri tidak menyadari perbuatannya sampai anak buahnya yang memiliki codename Vermouth membunuhnya dengan menembaknya. Vermouth yang ternyata memiliki perasaan terhadap Yusaku Kudo tidak ingin melihatnya menjadi monster yang semakin ganas, dan terpaksa menghukum dirinya sendiri yang telah membunuh orang yang dicintainya itu. Semua hal tidak masuk akal itu membuat Ran sangat terpukul dan berdampak dengan perubahan sikapnya, membuat Shinichi sangat merasa bersalah terhadapnya.

Suara yang cukup nyaring dari handphonenya membangunkan laki-laki bertubuh kurus yang semula masih tergeletak di tempat tidurnya. Ini adalah salah satu hal yang tidak disukainya. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu depan apartmentnya dan mendapati sosok gadis berkulit putih dan berambut hitam panjang setelah ia membuka pintu itu. Gadis itu membawa makanan yang ia masak untuk laki-laki yang tinggal dua lantai di atas kamar apartment miliknya ini.  
Seperti biasa, selagi Shinichi menikmati masakannya, gadis itu membantu membersihkan kamar apartment itu. Dan seperti biasanya juga, mereka berdua terhanyut dalam kesunyian. Tak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan. Shinichi hanya duduk memandang Ran mengelap pintu kaca menuju balkon sebelum ia mengambil paksa kain yang dipakai Ran dan melanjutkan pekerjaan gadis itu.  
"Hey kau! Kenapa selalu mengganggu pekerjaanku?" ucap gadis itu sebal.  
"Ini bukan pekerjaanmu. Aku tidak mau membayarmu untuk ini" balas Shinichi santai.  
"Aku tidak minta dibayar kok. Aku melakukan ini karena..."  
"Mau latihan jadi istri yang baik?"  
"Apa!?" ucapan konyol Shinichi membuat wajah Ran memerah.  
"Maaf ya, saat ini aku tidak membuka pendaftaran untuk menjadi istriku"  
"Siapa yang mau jadi istrimu!?" Ran memukul kepala Shinichi dengan botol cairan pembersih kaca. Shinichi yang meronta kesakitan pun berlari kesana kemari menghindari amukan Ran yang pernah menjadi juara pertama karate se-Tokyo itu. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di pagi hari itu, suasana menjadi cair dengan tawaan mereka.

"Hallo" sapa Ran kepada orang yang menelfonnya. Tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sonoko, sahabat karibnya.  
_"Hai, Ran! Kau ada dimana?"_  
"Aku ada di apartment"  
_"Apartment suamimu?"_ canda Sonoko.  
"Tentu saja apartmentku! Ada apa?"  
_"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya sedang bosan. Bagaimana kalau kita ke mall? Sudah lama aku tidak belanja bersamamu"_  
"Ah, maaf sonoko tapi aku harus belajar untuk ujian besok" ucap Ran sembari berjalan ke dapur dan mengambil minum.  
_"Ran, kurasa kau sudah terlalu banyak belajar! Kau butuh menyegarkan otakmu!"_ balas Sonoko yang terdengar sebal. Namun perasaan sebal itu berubah seketika saat gadis itu tidak mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Sonoko memanggil-manggil nama Ran namun tetap saja tidak ada jawaban. Sonoko memutuskan telfonnya lalu menelfon Shinichi dan menyuruhnya melihat keadaan Ran. Namun ketika Shinichi sampai di depan apartment Ran, pintu sedang terkunci dan tak ada jawaban dari dalam. Terpaksa laki-laki itu berlari meminta karyawan gedung apartment itu untuk membukakan pintu. Jantung Shinichi berdegup dua kalo lebih cepat dari pada sebelumnya ketika ia melihat sosok gadis yang terbaring di lantai dengan wajah yang sangat pucat. Dengan cepat ia menggendongnya dan membawa gadis itu ke rumah sakit. Aneh. Ia sangat merasa bersalah melihat keadaan gadis itu. Ya, karena secara tak langsung ialah penyebab semua ini.

"Shinichi-kun, bagaimana keadaan Ran?" ucap Sonoko ketika masuk ke dalam ruang rawat gadis yang masih tidak sadarkan diri.  
"Dia kelelahan. Tekanan darahnya rendah, makanya dia pingsan" balas laki-laki itu sebelum mendapat sebuah telefon masuk, yang kalau dilihat dari mimik wajahnya, pasti ada sebuah kasus.  
"Kasus lagi?" tanya Sonoko dingin.  
"Aku... tidak akan menerima kasus itu" jawabnya dengan perasaan bersalah. Gadis berambut coklat itu melihatnya dengan dingin. Ia tahu kalau Shinichi sangat tidak bisa menahan diri untuk menyelidiki sebuah kasus. Namun ia berpendapat, kalau Shinichi meninggalkan Ran sendirian di rumah sakit berarti ia melanggar janjinya terhadap ayah Ran sebelum ia meninggal. Janji untuk selalu menjaga seorang gadis yang kuat namun mudah menangis.

Waktu menunjukan pukul 11.37 malam namun laki-laki penggila misteri ini masih tetap terjaga. Seperti tertahan oleh suatu hal, matanya tidak mau menutup seperti seorang gadis yang tertidur di tempat tidur di depan sofa yang ia duduki. Ia mengetuk-ketuk handphone flipnya dengan jari telunjuk seperti menunggu sebuah telfon masuk walau sebenarnya tidak ada yang berjanji untuk menelfonnya. Ia menundukan kepala dan memandang dingin ke arah lantai. Keheningan menyelimutinya sampai terdengar suara lemah yang memanggil namanya. Ia mendongakan kepala dan mendapati gadis yang semula tertidur kini menatap lembut ke arahnya.  
"Kau sudah bangun, tukang tidur?" ucapnya bercanda.  
"Ini dimana?" tanya gadis itu.  
"Di rumah sakit. Tadi kau pingsan" balas Shinichi sembari berjalan ke samping tempat tidur gadis yang wajahnya terlihat pucat itu.  
"Ada apa denganmu?"  
"Apa? Ada yang salah padaku?"  
"Kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu, bukan?"  
"Ya. Aku memikirkan bagaimana kau bisa pingsan sambil mengeluarkan iler seperti itu" ucap Shinichi bergurau.  
"Apa ada kasus?" balas Ran tanpa memperdulikan gurauan Shinichi.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi menyelidikinya, detektif?" sambung Ran ketika melihat ekspresi aneh Shinichi.  
"Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkanmu"  
"Aku tidak apa-apa"  
"Tidak. Aku sudah berjanji pada Sonoko dan ayahmu untuk menjagamu"  
"Aku sudah besar Shinichi. Aku hanya perlu tidur dan menunggu kau kembali"  
"Aku..."  
"Pergilah" Ran tersenyum lemah pada Shinichi. Laki-laki itu memandang wajah manis gadis yang masih terbaring di tempat tidurnya itu. Rasanya berat meninggalkan Ran, namun ia juga tidak bisa menahan lebih lama lagi keinginannya untuk menyelidiki kasus. Ia pergi dengan berjanji akan segera kembali.

Matahari masih belum menyinari Tokyo ketika Shinichi sampai di lokasi kasus di pinggir kota Tokyo. Sebuah restaurant kecil yang habis terbakar sudah dipadamkan apinya oleh petugas pemadam kebakaran sejak beberapa jam lalu. Shinichi mendatangi Inspektur Megure dan meminta keterangan kasus ini.

Seperti sudah direncanakan, kasus ini adalah kasus pemboman yang berkaitan dengan 3 kasus sebelumnya yang terjadi pada halte bus, penginapan yang akan dibongkar, dan supermarket. Semuanya berada di pinggiran kota Tokyo dan semuanya terjadi pada malam hari ketika tidak ada orang yang beraktifitas di sekitar sana. Laki-laki ini berusaha berpikir dan mencari bukti juga saksi mengenai kasus-kasus ini, sementara Ran tetap terjaga di rumah sakit. Hatinya tidak tenang. Memang setiap kali Shinichi pergi menyelidiki kasus ada perasaan cemas yang menyelimuti hatinya, namun kali ini perasaan cemas itu sangat ia rasakan. Seakan takut kehilangan Shinichi, ia terus berdoa di dalam hati. Berharap laki-laki itu kembali dan memberikan senyumannya lagi.

"Tokyo International Hospital" ujar seorang polisi bernama Takagi.  
"Mungkinkah target pelaku pemboman selanjutnya disana?" sambung polisi perempuan yang satunya, Miwako Sato.  
"Ran! Dia sedang dirawat disana!" ucap Shinichi panik.  
"BAIK. SIAPKAN PASUKAN PENJINAK BOM DAN SEGERA MENUJU LOKASI!" perintah Inspektur Megure pada anak buahnya. Dengan sigap, mereka segera menuju rumah sakit tempat Ran dirawat. Shinichi terus meneriakan nama Ran dalam hatinya. Demi apapun, ia tidak ingin sesuatu terjadi pada gadis itu. Ia teringat dengan janjinya kepada ayah Ran sebelum ia meninggal. Ia menyerahkan nyawanya untuk melindungi Shinichi, dan sebagai gantinya Shinichi harus menjaga dan membahagiakan Ran.

Shinichi berlari disepanjang koridor lantai 4 menuju kamar dimana Ran dirawat. Saat itu ia melihat pintu kamar Ran sedikit terbuka. Shinichi mengendap memasuki kamar itu dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek sedang menangis tanpa suara di depan tempat tidur Ran yang kini sudah terlelap. Ia menggenggam sebuah kantung kertas coklat yang terlihat aneh. Sonoko Suzuki melihat Shinichi yang baru masuk dengan pandangan yang memancarkan kebencian.  
"Sonoko!"  
"Jangan bergerak Kudo! Kau tahu apa yang ada di dalam kantong ini!" ancam gadis itu.  
"Mau apa kau?"  
"Mau apa aku? Apa kau sebodoh itu Kudo?"  
"Aku tidak mengerti"  
"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Yah, pantas saja kau tidak mengerti. Karena kau belum pernah merasa kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau cintai"  
"Apa maksudmu?"  
"Makoto, detektif! Makoto yang kau korbankan demi melindungi dirimu sendiri!"

"Kenapa selalu aku yang kesepian? Kenapa selalu aku yang sendiri? Ketika aku punya seseorang yang sangat mencintaiku, kau bunuh dia, Kudo!"

"Aku bodoh menganggap kalian sahabatku. Kalian sendiri mengorbankan sahabat kalian demi kepentingan pribadi!"  
"Sonoko-chan" ucap Ran lemah ketika ia terbangun.  
"Maaf Ran aku mengganggumu. Tapi sebentar lagi aku akan membantumu tertidur kembali. Bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya" namun selang beberapa waktu kemudian, Shinichi telah melumpuhkan Sonoko dengan mudah tanpa menyentuh kantong berisi bom itu. Sonoko yang tangannya kesakitan karena terkena tendangan Shinichi terus menangis tanpa melihat wajah kedua temannya yang berada di depannya. Seakan memiliki harapan kecil untuk dihentikan, Sonoko membiarkan Shinichi merebut kantong itu.  
"Bagaimana cara mematikannya?!" ujar Shinichi.  
"Tidak ada caranya"  
"JANGAN MAIN-MAIN, SONOKO!"  
"AKU TIDAK MAIN-MAIN! Sejak awal aku berniat untuk mati disini bersama kalian. Aku merancang bom itu agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang bisa mematikannya!"  
"Kau!" ucap Shinichi berang.  
"Sonoko-kun..." ujar Ran dengan lemah sembari berjalan ke arah Sonoko.  
"..." Sonoko mencuri pandang ke arah Ran dengan tatapan yang tidak biasa.  
"Aku minta maaf" lanjut Ran memeluk gadis itu, namun pelukannya tidak disambut oleh Sonoko. Ia hanya menangis. Entah menyesali perbuatannya atau tidak.

"SHINICHI! CEPATLAH!" teriak seorang pemuda berkulit coklat dari sebuah helikopter yang terbang di atas rumah sakit itu. Shinichi berlari menuju tangga tali yang diturunkan dari sana. Seorang gadis bernama Kazuha menuruni tangga itu berniat membantu Ran menaiki tangga karena ia disuruh oleh pacarnya, Heiji.  
"Shinichi!" ucap Sonoko. "Biarkan aku ikut"  
"Kita hanya punya waktu tiga menit untuk membawanya ke danau di pinggir kota. Kalau kita tidak berhasil semuanya akan tamat" balas Shinichi sedikit berbisik pada Sonoko. Ia mencuri pandang kepada Ran yang berada 2 meter darinya.  
"Kalau ini harus berakhir biarkan aku juga ikut berakhir. Aku ingin menebus kesalahanku."  
"Kau yakin?" Sonoko mengabaikan kata-kata terakhir Shinichi dan dengan cepat menaiki tangga dan masuk ke dalam helikopter. Shinichi kembali melihat ke arah Ran yang mulai gelisah. Ia berlari dan memeluk gadis itu lalu segera menyusul Sonoko.  
"Heiji-kun, terimakasih atas pertolonganmu. Kau boleh turun. Biar aku yang melanjutkan ini" ucapnya agak keras karena bising oleh suara baling-baling.  
"Tidak, aku akan ikut denganmu" balas laki-laki itu.  
"Kau sudah banyak membantuku. Dan ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya. Nyawa akan dipertaruhkan saat ini"  
"Sahabat selalu menolong disaat apapun bukan?" Shinichi memandang Heiji sebentar lalu tersenyum. Ketika Kazuha ingin membantu Ran menaiki tangga, tiba-tiba Shinichi menarik tangga itu sehingga mereka tidak bisa naik. Heiji memegang kendali dengan menjadi pilot sedangkan Sonoko terus menggenggam kantong berisi bom di tangannya.  
"Doakan aku agar berhasil, Ran. Sampai jumpa lagi kalau aku selamat" teriak Shinichi ketika helikopter mulai naik.  
"Shinichi?"  
"AKU MENCINTAIMU!" sambung laki-laki itu membuat Ran menangis. Ia meneriakan nama Shinichi berkali-kali berharap ia akan segera kembali. Kazuha yang hatinya juga tidak tenang tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan dari helikopter itu. Kata-kata terakhir Heiji sebelum menaiki helikopter menuju Tokyo sangat membuat hatinya sakit.  
_'Aku sangat mencintaimu, Kazuha. Tapi jika sesuatu terjadi padaku, aku mohon cepatlah cari penggantiku'_

Dari kejauhan terlihat samar-samar lampu helikopter yang mulai tertutup embun. Cuaca yang tidak mendukung menyulitkan mereka untuk melihat benda yang mengantar orang-orang yang mereka kasihi kepada keselamatan atau maut. Makin jauh benda itu, makin terasa sakit hati kedua gadis itu. Sampai ketika terlihat sebercak cahaya menyilaukan yang disusul dengan suara gemuruh yang sangat besar, terlihat sesuatu yang semula mereka awasi kini meledak dan terbakar di udara. Seperti kembang api, benda itu memancarkan cahaya yang sangat terang di antara kegelapan malam. Kesunyian terpecah oleh teriakan Kazuha. Sementara Ran, ia tidak bisa mengucapkan satu patah kata pun. 'Shinichi... Shinichi...' hanya nama itu yang terlintas dibenaknya. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat. Jantungnya terasa diremas dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia pun tidak menyadari kalau kini ia tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa. Hanya kata-kata terakhir Shinichi yang terngiang-ngiang di telinganya. Kata-kata yang kini hanya bisa dijawab dengan doa.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
